To Have and to Hold
by Keara
Summary: Sequel to Desires and Deceptions, which along with my other NC-17 fics, can be found on my site ... Just a short little interlude, Heero and Duo get married, despite problems.


Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: A short sequel to Desires and Deceptions. Nothing much, just the plannings of a little wedding, but I hope you enjoy.  
To Have and to Hold  
Wufei slowly came to awareness, feeling warm and contented . . . surrounded by love. Trowa lay behind him, his warm, strong arms circling Wufei's body, holding him close against the tall youth's lean form. And in front of Wufei, was his other love . . . Quatre. The pale blonde's sinewy body lay before him, his silken tresses mussed by sleep. Wufei smiled, luxuriating in the feelings, enjoying the happiness of waking with these two that loved him.  
  
As Wufei watched, Quatre's brow furrowed in his sleep, his mumbled voice amusing Wufei.  
  
"Flowers . . . not there . . . on the other table . . ." The blonde trailed off, shaking his head as he rolled over and snuggled against Wufei's chest. "Don't put the cake there. Where are the presents supposed to go?" He whimpered a little, pouting adorably in his slumber. "Stupid wedding."  
  
Wufei couldn't help but snicker. It was terribly funny to hear and see Quatre doing this. For weeks now, the blonde had been helping Duo and Heero to plan their wedding. Quatre was all in a tizzy over flower arrangements and decorations, seeing to it that everything went well for his friends. And it resulted in the oddest dreams for the little Arabian.  
  
Trowa chuckled behind Wufei, reaching over and brushing a slender finger over Quatre's cheek. "This wedding is getting to him, I think." Trowa commented, pressing a firm kiss to the back of Wufei's neck.  
  
Wufei sighed happily, stretching his arm back to caress whatever piece of Trowa he could reach. "I think he will be greatly upset if things don't go well."  
  
"And why wouldn't things go well?" Quatre's weary voice uttered, his words muffled slightly by Wufei's chest. "I've got everything under control." His arms tightened around Wufei's body. "Just a few things have me worried."  
  
Wufei smiled. "Like the cake, the flowers, seating arrangements, and the priest?"  
  
"Not to mention the decorations, the tuxes for Heero's groomsmen, and the dresses for Duo's bridesmaids . . . the list goes on and on." Trowa added.  
  
Quatre pulled away, pouting cutely. "But it's all so very important. I don't want anything going wrong on their special day."  
  
"Nothing will go wrong, love." Trowa said. "You and Duo have planned out everything exquisitely well, as usual."  
  
Quatre sighed. "One thing's gone wrong . . . Duo still can't find a priest." Quatre said sadly. "No one's willing to join two people of the same sex, at least no Catholic priests."  
  
"Duo will find someone." Wufei said, running his hand along Quatre's arm.  
  
"But the wedding is less than a week away!" Quatre exclaimed. "Time's running out!" Tears collected in his shimmering eyes, making Wufei want to do anything and everything in his power to soothe his aches and make the troubles of the world go away.  
  
"Quatre, you should know better than to doubt Duo's resourcefulness." Trowa said. "He'll find someone . . . you know that he won't give up until he does. He loves Heero and will marry him next Saturday."  
  
Quatre nodded. "You're right. Duo and Heero will get married on Saturday." He smiled a little, cuddling close to Wufei briefly. Then he suddenly pulled away. "What do you think about pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
Wufei broke out into a laugh, watching Quatre's eager face with joy. It was amazing how quickly the petite blonde could cheer up. "Absolutely." He agreed, giving Quatre's nose a quick kiss.  
  
Trowa drew away from them and Wufei sat up, following the taller youth's move and getting out of bed with Quatre quickly trailing after him. Quatre was all but skipping as the three of them went down to breakfast, his demeanor completely opposite of the dread he had experienced only a few scarce minutes ago. Wufei couldn't help but feel that he was a lucky man. Here he was, in love with, and loved by, two beautiful, wonderful human beings.  
*****  
Duo stretched, letting his toes graze across Heero's warm skin. Waking up in bed with his lover . . . with his fiancé . . . was always a joyful moment. He loved being with Heero, loved every minute that he shared in the Japanese youth's company.  
  
Still, the nagging doubt entered his mind. Would he find a priest by Saturday? Maybe he shouldn't go with a priest. But he couldn't help but want a priest to bless his marriage . . . he owed it to Sister Helen and Father Maxwell to at least try. He wouldn't feel right if a priest didn't marry them. He couldn't really explain why.  
  
"Awake, my love?" Heero's deep voice said, making Duo feel all warm and safe, his comforting arms circling Duo's half asleep form and pulling him close.  
  
"Getting there." Duo mumbled, laying his head on Heero's chest, draping an arm over his toned, sleek body. He fingered the scar on Heero's chest, once again thanking God that Relena's bullet had missed his heart.  
  
Heero's fingers wove through Duo's hair, pushing it back away from his face. Duo turned toward the contact, smiling as he moaned happily. He did so love the feel of Heero's hands. However, even the touch of Heero's strong hands couldn't keep the worry from his mind.  
  
"M-Maybe we should postpone the wedding, Heero." Duo said, his voice no more than a pale whisper. "O-Or call it off."  
  
Heero sat up, bringing Duo up with him. He turned Duo to face him, cupping Duo's face in his strong hands. "Duo . . . this isn't about the priest again, is it?" He asked, looking Duo square in the eye. "I know that you're worried. But we will find one. There HAS to be one somewhere in this city that's willing to marry us."  
  
Duo sighed, closing his eyes. Heero knew him all too well, knew just what had him worried. What if they couldn't find a priest? "But we've tried all over town. The last one even called us a pair of disgusting queers that God should smite from the earth."  
  
"He was an ignorant asshole." Heero nodded. "You said that Father Maxwell wasn't averse to marrying homosexual couples . . . there has to be one other priest out there somewhere that feels the same way as him."  
  
"Yeah, but will we find him before Saturday?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Don't worry so much, love." Heero smiled, running his fingers along Duo's cheek lovingly. "I love you and on Saturday we'll be married, whether by a priest, a judge, a shaman, or a Buddhist monk . . . or even by an Elvis impersonator in Las Vegas . . . I don't care, so long as we're together."  
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh at the image that sprang to his mind of himself and Heero standing in a gaudy Las Vegas wedding chapel with an Elvis impersonator presiding over the nuptials. It was a humorous image, at least to Duo . . . if only because Duo had never thought that he'd ever be able to get Heero to stand in front of one of those impersonators, let alone get him to go to Vegas with him.  
  
"Always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Duo smiled.  
  
"I try." Heero replied, pressing his lips to Duo's.  
  
Duo moaned, opening his mouth eagerly and allowing his lover to lave attention to him with his talented tongue. Heero was a damn good kisser.  
*****  
Zechs sighed as he walked through the halls of Preventers HQ, heading for his office. He had just come from Khushrenada Memorial Hospital . . . the psychiatric ward to be exact . . . and he was hardly feeling like smiling. Relena was just the same as she had been the last time he had visited her, a raving lunatic. She did nothing but rock back and forth, lamenting her love of Heero and plotting various ways of killing Duo. To see his little sister in such a state left Zechs saddened. She was his only living relative after all.  
  
He paused as he was passing by a doorway, hearing the familiar voices inside. "Duo's been a little disheartened lately." Heero's voice said, his tone as calm as usual. "He actually considered postponing the wedding this morning."  
  
Wufei's voice carried little hope. "He has his heart set on having a priest presiding over your wedding on Saturday, Heero . . . the fact that so far none are willing to do that will naturally depress him somewhat. You're just going to have to do your best to keep his hopes up."  
  
"I've been doing that, Wufei. But the wedding isn't that far off. W-What if we don't find one? I don't want him to have to settle for anything on our wedding day. It'll put a taint on the occasion if we do that." Heero sighed.  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you, Heero." Wufei replied. "Just keep trying. There has to be one priest somewhere willing to marry a same sex couple."  
  
"I certainly hope so, Wufei . . . if only for Duo's sake." Heero said, his voice carrying little hope.  
  
Zechs sighed. He turned on his heel and walked straight out of Preventers HQ again. Now he had something that he simply had to do. He got in his car and left, using his cell phone to contact Une and tell her that he was taking the rest of the day off for personal business.  
  
If the couple was having trouble finding a priest, then Zechs would do what he could to help. After what Relena had done, it was the least he could do to try and make up for her insanity, for all the pain that she had caused to them. To bring them a fraction of happiness would lessen the guilt that Zechs felt over his sister's action, over his own ignorance. He should have seen this coming. If only he had noticed her odd behavior sooner . . . if only he had done something about her obsessions over Heero before things had gotten so far out of control . . . if only he had been a better brother.  
  
He found a listing of all the Catholic churches in the city and one by one went to each and every one of them, searching out a priest willing to marry Duo and Heero. It was much harder than he thought it would be. By the time he got to the seventh church, he was about to rip out all of his hair and run screaming down a hallway . . . he just couldn't stand to hear any more of the sanctimonious tripe he had heard over and over again from the priests he spoke with.  
  
But here he sat, listening to yet another lecture from a close-minded fool. Zechs tired of hearing the same things over and over again. And this man was no different, going on and on about the fact that he couldn't preside over a marriage between a same sex couple because he thought it wrong and claimed that God saw it as wrong as well.  
  
"I cannot understand why you would condone such behavior. No . . . I will not take part in any ceremony that would go against the will of God. I shall pray for the souls of your two friends, for the both of them are surely doomed to suffer the fires of Hell."  
  
Zechs bit his lip against retorting. The priest had a tone that told he would not be argued with. Zechs couldn't see how love, regardless of the form, would be considered wrong. There would be no talking to the closed-minded man, however, and Zechs knew that.  
  
"Thank you for your time." Zechs said, not meaning it at all. He had just wasted his time here, just like he had wasted it in all those other churches. He stood and left the office, heading out into the church itself. Although he was not a religious man, Zechs turned to look at the massive cross. "I just need a LITTLE help here!" He shouted out, mindless of the few parishioners in the church. "Show me that you are not totally against something so right!"  
  
A soft voice came from behind him. "I'm sorry . . . but is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Zechs sighed at the tone and turned to face the owner of the voice. The priest behind him was fairly young . . . and obviously new. He smiled and shook his head. "I doubt you would want to." At the puzzled expression on the priest's face, Zechs shook his head. "I have two friends who want to get married this coming Saturday."  
  
The priest blinked in confusion. "Why is this a problem, then? Surely Father Kyle can . . ."  
  
"They're both male." Zechs braced himself for the newest barrage of holier-then-thou propaganda to begin.  
  
"Ah . . . then Father Kyle WON'T Let me guess . . . you have been to every church in the city." The young priest motioned to a pew.  
  
Zechs sat down and nodded. "No one seems to be willing."  
  
"I can't understand why not, myself." The young priest said, sitting beside Zechs. "Love is beautiful . . . be it man to woman, man to man, or woman to woman. To love another person is to see the face of God Himself . . . so a priest once told me. It was his view of God that made me want to be a priest when I grew up. I am sad to say that he was one of the rare few who saw us all as equals, regardless of race, gender, or religion."  
  
"Since you speak of him so reverently, I am assuming the man to have passed away?" Zechs asked, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally insult the young man.  
  
"Yes . . . sadly he died many years ago." The priest closed his eyes briefly. "These two people who wish to get married . . . they are in love?"  
  
Zechs smiled a little. "Very much so." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping through the few pictures that he kept inside. He didn't have many, but what friends he had he treasured more than anything. "Here, this is a picture of them."  
  
He handed the wallet over to the priest, showing the young man a picture of Duo and Heero . . . Duo with a huge grin on his face, and Heero smiling as well. Duo had his arm around Heero's shoulder in the picture . . . it had been taken not too long ago, at a small party celebrating Heero's return to health after his stint in the hospital.  
  
The priest raised a hand to his mouth, the hand that he used to hold the wallet trembling. Zechs thought that perhaps that he had offended the young man somehow.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Zechs asked, laying a hand on the priest's shoulder.  
  
The priest raised the picture, pointing at the image of Duo. "I . . . I know him." The priest said. "Back on L2 . . . he used to take care of us before the church took us in. I thought he was dead." He was silent for a moment. "Sir, I think you just found a priest to preside over your wedding. I'd give anything to see my old friend Duo happy. He saved my life enough times . . . I owe it to him to repay that debt somehow."  
  
Zechs felt a smile spreading across his face. "That's wonderful! Duo and Heero will be thrilled. When do you think you'll be available to meet with them? I'd like you to be there when I tell them this wonderful news."  
  
The priest smiled, handing the wallet back to Zechs who took it and put it away. "I'm available now, unless it's inconvenient?"  
  
"Not at all." He looked at his watch. "Right about now, they're just getting home from work. I'll call and make sure they'll be there though before we head on over." Zechs was happy . . . finally, he had a way to make up for the pain that Relena had caused, if only a little.  
*****  
Duo felt totally disheartened as he hung up his jacket. Another day closer to the wedding and another day of failing to find the one thing that would make the day perfect. He'd never let on to Heero just how much it meant to him that they have a priest, even though his husband-to-be seemed to already know about the importance. Still . . . he wouldn't feel as if he and Heero weren't REALLY married unless it was by a priest. It was just something he wanted, a touch that would make it all perfect. He loved Heero, he did . . . but for so long he had set his heart on a priest performing the ceremony, the way he had seen Father Maxwell do with couples, homosexual or not, when he had been a kid living on L2.  
  
Heero walked over and pulled Duo against him, holding him gently. "We WILL find one, love." He assured Duo once again.  
  
Duo sniffled and nodded. He was about to give in to the urge to just break down into tears when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Heero released his embrace and stepped over to the intercom, pressing the button. "Who is it?"  
  
The answer was unexpected, to say the least. "It's Zechs. May I come in?"  
  
Heero smiled a little, which surprised Duo somewhat. "Of course." Heero said. "I've been curious since your call."  
  
Duo gave Heero a confused look. When had Zechs called? And why was he here now? Zechs had had very little to do with any of them since Relena had been put into the mental ward. Either out of anger or shame . . . Duo didn't know which. Duo had simply given the tall blonde space, not all that comfortable around him, although he had never truly been friends with the guy in the first place. Sure Zechs had attended the party the guys had thrown for Heero when he had gotten out of the hospital, but he had spent most of the time as far away from Duo and Heero as he could get.  
  
Heero walked over and opened the door for the tall blonde.  
  
Zechs was smiling . . . only a little . . . but he was actually smiling. Duo had never before seen the man smile, and was amazed at how the expression transformed him. Still . . . he needed to know why Zechs was visiting them.  
  
"Ummm . . . not to be rude, but why are you here?" Duo asked, looking at the taller man with curiosity and confusion.  
  
The smile on Zechs's face widened when he turned to look at Duo. "I have a surprise for the two of you."  
  
Duo and Heero shared another look. Suddenly tense, Duo took a step back. "What SORT of surprise?" He asked with caution. After all the surprises that had come from the Peacecraft family over the years, Duo wasn't sure if he wanted any more.  
  
Zechs seemed to understand and quietly stepped away from the door to reveal that someone was with him. "I found the two of you a priest who is willing to do the wedding ceremony for you. I felt that it was the least I could do . . . after what Relena did . . . I feel so very sorry for the pain that she caused the both of you."  
  
Duo blinked as tension not born from Zechs's presence left him. A priest? Duo turned to the priest who had come with Zechs, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw a familiar face, a face he had never thought he would ever see again.  
  
"Douglas?" Duo gasped, feeling as if time froze between them.  
  
The young priest smiled warmly. "That's Father Douglas now, Duo . . . it's been a long time. Mr. Merquise said that you have need of a priest. I know I'm still relatively new at this, but . . ." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a very enthusiastic hug from Duo.  
  
A priest! Duo didn't have the words for just how happy he was now. And not just any priest, but one that had been there during the happiest time of Duo's childhood. Douglas had been one of the last few children in Duo's old gang to be adopted. Douglas had very nearly given up having a new home because he hadn't wanted to leave Duo behind . . . but it was Father Maxwell that had made Douglas confident that Duo would be well cared for. Father Maxwell had left such a strong impression on Douglas, even when he had been little it had been obvious.  
  
"I . . . I can't t-tell you . . . just how . . ." Duo choked, not able to convey his own feelings on this matter.  
  
Douglas hugged Duo gently. "I understand. You had hoped that more priests would have been like Father Maxwell, God bless his soul."  
  
Duo nodded and turned to Zechs as he released his hold on Douglas. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at the tall man. "What Relena did is hard to forgive, Zechs. But this . . . this is a very good beginning."  
  
Zechs nodded, a brief smile flickering over his face. "If there is ever anything else I can do . . . just ask."  
  
A thought came to Duo and he nodded again. There was one thing. "Zechs . . . the one thing you could do is come to the wedding." He said. He hadn't invited Zechs before . . . at the time he hadn't felt that it would be wise to invite the older brother of the woman who had done everything in her power to split the couple apart.  
  
Zechs's face brightened. "I'd be more than happy to." He said.  
  
"Well, come on inside then, you two. We have a lot to discuss." Heero said, gesturing for the two men to enter the apartment.  
*****  
Trowa chuckled as he walked through the doors leading to the gardens behind the hotel where the wedding was to take place. Quatre, in his generous way, had rented out the ballroom and the rear area where a rather large fountain was located. The wedding would take place outside in the gardens, while the reception would be held in the ballroom that adjoined it. In fact, this was the same hotel as the one where Quatre had hosted his Halloween party this past year. The Arabian had had his mind set on this particular place, knowing that it would hold a special meaning for Heero and Duo. It was where everything had begun after all.  
  
Trowa smiled. As he had suspected, Quatre was there fussing over the little bunches of lilies of the valley that were nestled in forget-me-nots and lavender. He chuckled and walked over to wrap his arms around the petite blonde from behind.  
  
"Everything is perfect, Quatre. The only thing you should worry about is the change that Heero did to Duo's wardrobe." Trowa said, kissing Quatre's neck tenderly.  
  
Quatre spun around in alarm. "CHANGE? What change?" He grumbled, pouting. "Heero didn't mention any change."  
  
Trowa clucked his tongue. "It's a small change, really . . . nothing that will harm the aesthetics of the wedding. Now come on and eat. Wufei's getting worried."  
  
Quatre pouted again. "Fine. You're sure everything looks okay?" He asked, even as Trowa led him into the hotel, and to the room they had rented. It would just be easier to stay here today and tonight . . . they wouldn't have to run home now that everything was ready outside to get changed since all of their clothes were waiting for them.  
  
"Absolutely." Trowa assured, rubbing his thumb over Quatre's hand lovingly.  
*****  
Heero smiled adoringly at Duo. "Just put the tux on, love."  
  
Duo shook his head as he looked at the clothing. "Heero . . . I can't. It's . . . it's white!"  
  
Heero had known that Duo would balk, but he was determined. This day meant everything to him, and he knew it meant even more to Duo. "I know, and that makes it more fitting for you."  
  
Duo looked at Heero, and there was such sadness and loss in those eyes that it broke Heero's heart in two. "But . . . white is for virgins." Duo's eyes welled with tears. "I haven't been a virgin in years . . . you know th-that."  
  
Heero chuckled softly and hugged Duo as hard as he could without hurting his beloved. "No. White is for pure people, and you are the most pure person I have ever known. Sexual experience has nothing to do with that. You saved me, love. You saved me from being a cold machine long ago." He rubbed Duo's back as his beloved wept. Duo still had nightmares of his horrendous training, but Heero was helping him with them. "Hush now. No more tears except for happy ones today." He pulled back a little and caressed Duo's heart-shaped face . . . a face Heero had come close to losing forever more than once. "Have I told you yet . . . how much I love you and how very lucky I feel to have you in my life?"  
  
That got a genuine smile out of Duo. "Not today."  
  
Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo gently. "How about a compromise? We'll trade vests. I'll wear the white one and you can wear the black one."  
  
Duo's smile brightened considerably. "Yin and Yang. Yes . . . that would be perfect. Each completes the other." The whole matter of their tuxedos had been compromise after compromise. Duo hadn't wanted tails, but Heero had offered to lose the hats in exchange for keeping them. Heero's only concern had been to make sure that this day would be perfect.  
  
"Good." Heero smiled. "Now . . . let's get dressed. We don't want to be late to our own wedding."  
  
"Definitely not." Duo chuckled. "Just think of the panic attack that would put Quatre into."  
*****  
Quatre stood by and watched with tears in his eyes as Duo and Heero exchanged their wedding vows, proclaiming to everyone in attendance just how much they loved each other. It was so wonderful, and Quatre couldn't help but be moved to tears by this heartwarming act of love.  
  
Everything was going splendidly. The decorations were impeccable . . . the various lilies here and there, the streamers of blue, violet, and white hanging from the chairs that had been set up for the guests attending this blessed event. True, the day was a little chilly, but nothing could spoil this moment.  
  
Duo and Heero looked as handsome as ever. Heero in his black tuxedo, Duo in the white and holding a bouquet of calla lilies. Howard had walked Duo down the aisle, the young man's hair loose and flowing with each gentle breeze that swept through the trees.  
  
There was no best man, nor was there a maid of honor. Neither Duo nor Heero had been able to choose between their friends . . . of course they hadn't wanted to single anyone out either. Hilde, Catherine, and Sally stood as bridesmaids, dressed in quite lovely purple and blue dresses that complemented their figures. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood as the groomsmen, their tuxes gray while their cummerbunds and vests varied in color . . . Wufei in white, Trowa in blue, and Quatre wearing purple.  
  
The dais was set just in front of the fountain, where water lilies floated along. The words of Duo and Heero's love for each other warmed Quatre's heart. And yet . . . he was left with an ache that couldn't be quenched. For he knew . . . he would never have anything so beautiful as this. He looked to his side, seeing both Wufei and Trowa standing beside him, and felt a stab at his own heart. How could he marry one and not hurt the other . . . he couldn't . . . so he wouldn't. He loved them both dearly, but there would be no wedding for him, no proclamations in front of dear friends such as this.  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre cleared away the thoughts. This was no time to dwell in what would never come to be. Today was for Heero and Duo . . . it was theirs . . . and Quatre was happy for them.  
  
Quatre clapped his hands, cheering along with the others as Duo and Heero kissed their first kiss as a wedded couple. How could he ever feel anything but pure delight for his two friends? He smiled, feeling as Wufei wrapped an arm around his waist. Today had been perfect. Nothing could change that for Duo and Heero . . . and Quatre was happy for them.  
*****  
Duo and Heero smiled as they swayed in time to the music. The reception was going well. The food was delicious. The presents were piled high. The cake looked simply delicious . . . Duo couldn't wait to get to cut it. Still, he was happy right where he was.  
  
This was their first dance together as newlyweds. Duo couldn't remember ever feeling so happy in his entire life. He smiled, laying his forehead against Heero's, looking deep into his husband's glittering eyes.  
  
"I love you, Heero." Duo said in a whisper.  
  
Heero smiled, the kind of smile that always served to melt Duo into a puddle of goo. "I love you too, Duo." He responded, pressing forward until their lips came together in a delicate kiss.  
The End 


End file.
